User blog:Echoson/My Thoughts on the Ben 10 Reboot
This was originally was a script for a new video, but eh, too lazy. Greetings everyone, Echoson here, back with another blog. Today we will addressing the newly released clips of the Ben 10 reboot. Which the fans of the series are not taking so well... Anyways, here are some of my thoughts and things I noticed in these clips. Firstly, here's a little summary off the first clip, Hero Time. Ben and Gwen were at Andrenaland where people are in danger, so Ben transforms into Diamondhead and uses his powers to save all the We Bare Bear background characters, then Ben and Gwen talked for a while before the clip ends. let's start off with some things I liked about the clip "Hero Time". 'Things I like:' Voice Acting Tara Strong, the original voice actress of Ben Tennyson, has returned to voice the cocky 10 year old. And I must say her performance so far has been quite good, It's a bit higher pitch compared to Omniverse. XLR8 and Four Arms sound almost exactly like how they did in Omniverse, too. I also don't mind Gwen's voice, it sounds so cute. Gwen and Ben's design I have to admit, I do like the designs they gave for Gwen, Ben and Grandpa Max. Although I don't dig the white streak and huge nose that Max has, or how Ben and Gwen have noodle arms. The art style seems like a mix of Gravity Falls, Regular Show, We Bare Bears, Steven Universe and Powerpuff Girls 2016. I also like the color pallette they chose, it's quite pleasing to the eye. It doesn't seem like they're arguing anymore Judging by the sneak peak and the behind the scenes trailer, it seems like Ben ad Gwen are a lot more close in the reboot. If this is the case, then I am very glad, The thing that I hated about the original series is that Ben and Gwwen are always arguing, and it gets extremely irritating very quickly. 'Things I didn't like:' Background characters The background characters in this reboot looks like they're from some of Cartoon Network's other shows, like We Bare Bears, Clarence, Powerpuff Girls 2016 Regular Show. It seems like the background characters for these shows are getting lazier and lazier. Also, speaking of art style, the reboot has the most cartoony and simplistic design yet when compared to the previous shows. I also hate the animation for this screaming guy: Diamondhead's ice powers Diamondhead's powers were not animated like diamonds in my opinion, in the previous four series, the diamonds would come out from the ground in a slow, building up way. But these "diamonds" move and change shape extremely fast, Diamondhead was even able to slide on them. While on the topic of Diamondhead, his voice and some angles that he is drawn in does not look or sound very good. Choppy animation The animation also leaves a lot to be desired. It seems very choppy and unfinished, however, they might still be working on the animation and this is the most complete scene they have for comic con. From the behind the scenes trailer, I think this series is being animted digitally. So I guess I just have to wait and see how a full 11 minute episode will be animated. Questionable Designs Yes, I know this is a reboot and they can change whatever stuff they want. But Stinkfly just doesn't look like Stinkfly anymore you know? Also this series seems to have a more rounded and simplistic srt style, which kinda reminds me of the Powerpuff Girls 2016 art style. Wildvine and Heatblast doesn;t look that good either in my opinion. I hope that you guys would give this reboot a fair chance a fair look before judging it, like at least two or three episodes before you form an opinion. My hopes for the reboot has plummeled a bit, but I am hopeful that Man of Action and the writers would do a good job. I also hope that they would make the action scenes have more of an impact and have a more fluid animation. Welp, that's all for now guys, comment your opinions below. Till next time, see ya! Category:Blog posts